Free
by asiaaanx
Summary: I felt pride bursting through my veins, and it was because I finally let myself be free from what held me back from my life.


_So, long time no update, huh? I know. Forgive me. I started school like a month ago and high school sucks ass. xD I've been so busy and I'm trying my best to update all my stories, but most likely oneshots are gonna come out more than chapters. _

_BTW. If you guys have any requests of any oneshots, I would be happy to try and make them - if you want of course. (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

I stood there, my mouth opened wide, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. My mouth suddenly dried up as anger sank into my skin. My breath stopped briefly as my eyes darkened with betrayal and hatred. I turned around and ran as fast I could away from the scene, as fast as my fragile legs could take me. I could hear him behind me, screaming my name with desperation, but I wouldn't give in. Knowing that he still ran after me, I ran faster as my anger bubbled up inside me.

I finally reached my house in what seemed to take forever. I ran inside, shutting the door immediately, sliding down it with tears already rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily as the thought of him betraying me came to my mind.

"Sharpay, please, open the door!" he shouted, banging on the door loudly with his fist.

More tears escaped, stinging my eyes. I let them fall; not bothering to wipe them away or make sure my makeup was still perfect. Nothing mattered to me right now, except the way I felt.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back at him, my voice breaking slightly. I knew he could hear the crying that I let out upsettingly. I knew it was breaking him inside. Good. He deserved it.

"Please, let me explain!"

Those words broke me. That's what everyone says when you catch them doing something that you weren't supposed to see. The hatred that grew within me for him exploded. I opened the door and quickly slapped his face as hard as I could. A red mark immediately formed on his cheek with a hurt look in his eyes. I would have felt sympathy but at this current moment, I could have cared less.

"Don't you dare fucking try to explain anything to me," I told him icily. I could see him cowering back in fear at my voice. I had never talked to him like this. "You were about to fucking have sex with my best friend. And you want to explain it to me?"

His blue eyes filled with tears, just like mine. But those wouldn't work on me. Not this time. Those precious blue eyes of his filled with tears every time we had gotten into a fight. And they worked on me like a charm every single time. I would take him back, forgive him, and we would fight all over again in the next few weeks. It was a cycle with us. This time I'm breaking that cycle. I'm sick of being hurt and disrespected by him.

"No, don't you dare do that. Don't fucking cry like you always do just so I forgive you," I spit at him mercilessly. "You've crossed the line now. It's over. And I mean it this time."

"But, Sharpay, I love you," he pleaded. He grabbed my hands, stroking them softly.

I closed my eyes. He knew how to make me softer. The way he strokes my hands made me calmer and soothing. But as the image of him and my best friend half naked on her bed came up into my mind, I abruptly pull my hands away from him, as if his hands suddenly felt hot.

"No, no, no…" I mumbled quietly, more to myself than him. "You… you made me feel like shit. I felt humiliated when I found you two there about to have sex!" More tears fell from my eyes, and a lump formed in my throat when I decided to ask my next question.

"How long has this been going on?"

I could see his eyebrows raise and his eyes filled with guilt. My lip started quivering, and I knew I wasn't going to like his answer. He let out a breath and looked me in the eyes carefully. I returned his apologetic look with an ice cold one that would make even a blind man turn away from me.

"Five months," he mumbled too quietly, yet I heard him loud and clear.

My heart throbbed with pain. He and I have been together for eight months. When I heard the word 'five,' my hand instinctively met his cheek in a loud embrace that left another mark. I would have felt sorry, but this time, that ship has sailed. I felt like an idiot, trying to convince myself that he wasn't cheating on me. Signs had been noticeable for the past few months: less affection, less talking, more distance between us. I knew something was going on, but I figured that he was just having problems.

"How fucking dare you," I said lowly but angrily. I was pissed more than ever. "You cheated on me… during more than half of our relationship." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. My heart just beat rapidly and I could feel my pulse in my neck throbbing erratically.

"I-I'm sorry, Pay," he said desperately. He began reaching his arms out again, and I slapped them away defensively. How dare he think he can make this all better? I wanted this pain and humiliation to end. Right now. And no matter what he tries to do, I'm going through what I want for once.

"No, you're not," I told him calmly. "You're not sorry. You're never sorry. That's just your pathetic excuse for hurting me. But you know what? This time it won't work. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. I'm sick of having to put up with it when it's hurting me on the inside. You crossed the line this time." My brown eyes met his blue ones almost immediately. And I knew he knew what I was going to say next.

"It's over. For good."

He bit his lip, letting out a shaky breath. He looked down, playing with his shirt. I didn't move. I stood there, feeling superior over him for once in our relationship as he cowered down to me. He met my gaze again and I could see that look he was trying to pull again, trying to make me softer and forgive him. It didn't faze me anymore. And I knew why.

I was over him.

It felt good to say that. I felt pride bursting through my veins and it was because I finally let myself be free from what held me back from my life. I've devoted practically to him my whole life. Crushing on him in kindergarten, loving him through high school up to the point where I saw him about to fuck my best friend. That reminds me. Screw her, too. She's a fucking whore.

He could forget about going to college with me, marrying me, and all that other shit that he said he would do with me. Fuck all that. He hurt me, and he caused all this to happen, not to me, but to him. I know without me, he would be a wreck. Sure, he had Gabriella, that whore, but I know somewhere inside him, he would miss me and still love me.

I still love him. I always will. I hate him – for now. I will forgive him one day. But that day won't come for a long while. And I know deep down inside me, whether I end up with someone that will treat me the way I deserve to be treated, he will always be my first love. And first loves are difficult to let go of. I know somewhere inside me, it hurts to let go of him. But that's somewhere that's buried deep within the walls of my heart.

"Goodbye, Troy." I finally said, closing the door in his hurt face. I turned around and sighed to myself. For the first time in months, I let a genuine smile come to my face. I felt so much better – better than what I felt with him.

Like I said, I'll always love him, but I know it's better to let go of the wrong one so I can find the right one for me. It may or may not be Troy Bolton. Who knows? Somewhere in the future, I might end up falling for him again. But I doubt it. But I do know one thing about Troy Bolton.

He's my first love. And he will always be. He's unforgettable.

* * *

_Like it? _

_Hate it?_

_Crap?_

_Review. x_


End file.
